


Blue With Envy

by CupcakeStreet



Series: Red/Green/Blue Knights in love [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, More love between my knightly boys, Multi, OT3, Post War, Python cares for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeStreet/pseuds/CupcakeStreet
Summary: Python hates his perfect boyfriends! It frustrates him at times.





	Blue With Envy

Python hates his boyfriends. He hates their good looking faces, ones bright smile, ones delicate eyes. They bright up a room! Not to mention the fantastic fighting skills. They protect their kingdom so well, everyone loves them. 

That's what he hated the most. All the attention they got. Girls walked up to Lukas left and right. Forsyth's loving and caring personality swooned some of the ladies. It was frustrating for Python at times. He's never cared so much!

One free afternoon, Forsyth was practically carried away by some fans. Python's hand felt cold. Forsyth was such a kind soul, he talked to all of the ladies with a smile. Too bad Python's soul wasn't so kind. He got between all the girls and took Forsyth's hand.

"C'mere you handsome stud." He cooed. 

Forsyth looked at him in confusion and just followed his lead at first. Python kissed him in front of the girls. They gasped and gagged at the display of affection. Python smirked and bit his lip.

"Python! That was inappropriate behavior!" Forsyth shouted.

"Since when did I care?" Python responded. Forsyth looked at him with a serious glare. Python dodged that painful glare.

"I'm hungry... Let's get something, Sy."

Forsyth looked at him again confused. He wanted to ask what the matter was but he knew Python would some how dodge the question. 

The same thing happened to Lukas. Python kept his distance this time, pretending he didn't have a care in the world. It didn't matter who walked up to him, that is until a woman hugged Lukas then played innocent. She was cute, Python would give her that, but she couldn't possibly try to put the moves on Lukas. Python walked over to Lukas and took his hand like he did with Forsyth.

"Lukas... I want some food! Will you turn these ladies down already?" Python whined. Lukas looked at their linked hands and blushed.

"Who is he?" A girl asked.

"My friend." Lukas answered.

"Ouch. I'm pretty sure we're more than friends... Like boyfriends..." Python said shaking their locked hands.

"Unless you care about them more than me. I'll go eat by myself." 

Their hands became undone and Python walked away after that. Lukas watched him walk away.

"Python?" 

The next evening, Python stayed home. He may have retired from the force but Lukas and Forsyth were still working. He sighed and rolled around in their bed. 

"I've been a petty bitch lately... That's what I get for caring." He sighed.

"Knock knock~!" Forsyth said in a cheery tone.

"You don't have to say knock knock while you knock. Why are you home?" Python sat up in bed and criss-crossed his legs.

Forsyth gave him a kiss then sat next to him. He held out a box of chocolates. Pyhton reached for some but it was pulled away.

"What's the big idea?" He asked.

"You've been a little off. I can feel it. You kissed me in front of those girls, then Lukas tells me you start a small scene." Forsyth took Python's hand.

"It wasn't a scene." Python rebutted eatting the chocolates.

"Then why did you storm away?" Forsyth asked.

"I didn't storm away I walked away..." Python stated with his mouth full.

"Python... Were you jealous?" Forsyth finally asked.

"No!" He denied. "Those girls got nothing on me! I was just very hungry..." 

"For my lips?" Forsyth made a sly smirk.

"Shut up... I don't have to confess to you." Python laid down then turned the opposite direction of Forsyth. Just then Lukas walks into the room.

"Knock knock." He said with a small smile.

"Once again, you do not have to say the action! Just knock!" Python was annoyed of his cute boyfriends. Lukas sat on the other side. Forsyth kissed Lukas, Lukas tries to kiss Python but he hid his lips away.

"You aren't sulking are you?" Lukas asked poking his cheek.

"No! And I wasn't jealous! I just... Hate all the attention you attract with your..." Python sat up and looked down at his lap then flail his arms at Lukas.

"Your pretty face!"

He flails his arms at Forsyth.

"Your bright smile!" 

He grabs his head in frustration then let's her arms falls. Forsyth lets out a giggle then begins to laugh. Lukas does the same. Python's face turns red.

"Jealousy is a fickle foe... But never fear our little blue berry. You are stuck with us and no one can change that." Forsyth cooed then gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"We aren't embarrassed to be with you either. If you need our attention... Please speak up. Those girls are a bother." Lukas wraps his arms around Python. Python's heart began to thump against his chest. He hates that.

"Okay..." Was all he could say. He was choked up. He hated them so much.

"You look so cute." Forsyth said giving him small kisses on the neck. He rubbed between his thighs.

"Yes... You're irresistible in this state." Lukas added rubbing his nipple under his shirt.

Python was becoming sensitive. He bit his lip. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He closed his eyes and let them play with his body.

"I love you guys..." He whispered. Forsyth and Lukas both kissed his lips then removed their hands away from Python. He opened his eyes to see them walking towards the door.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked still in a daze.

"Night shift. We just wanted to check on you before we left." Forsyth explained.

"Huh?" Python suddenly woke up from his daze.

"We'll be out late. Make sure you eat before you go to bed." Lukas said putting on his shoes. 

"Huh!?" 

"Remember." Forsyth began.

"We love you!" They said in unison. Python threw a pillow at them in anger. He was sensitive and half hard, and they just leave him there alone!?

"I take it back. I HATE YOU BOTH!!"

They laughed and ran out the door blowing him a kiss before they left.

Python hated his boyfriends.


End file.
